Forever Yours
by TheSwordofGodricGryffindor
Summary: After Katniss goes back into the Hunger Games Gale is left alone. His hate towards the Capitol causes him to plan a rebellion. As he is doing this he befriends Madge Undersee, but their friendship starts to develop into much more. Contains fluff!
1. And so it begins

**Author's Note: This story takes place during Catching Fire and contains spoilers for those who have not read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Gale**

My nightmare started when I found out Katniss was going back into the arena. She had survived once, but how could she survive twice? The day it was announced Katniss bolted out of her house and cried, I tried to comfort her, but she wasn't the same after that. I knew if she _did_ survive the Hunger Games again, she'd be different Scarred for life.

Alright, I guess I have to confess that I didn't so much care that she was going back in the arena than I cared about the fact that she was going back in with Peeta. I hate him. He's perfect and noble and I'm not. What's more is that the last time he and Katniss were in the arena, they had pretended to be in love to gain sponsors. Only I don't think they were pretending. I admit that every time I saw her kissing him, it made me jealous and I soon became sick of their 'star-crossed lovers act'. And it didn't stop there. When they won the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games they had to keep the act up for months, and now I have to pretend I'm Katniss's cousin if I ever want to see or hang out with her again. Only, I don't think I do anymore.

She left this morning for the Capitol with Haymitch and Peeta. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her because she was rushed off so fast. It's probably for the best. Saying goodbye would only cause me pain. Besides, there are enough things to do around District Twelve now that Romulus Thread is the head peacekeeper. He's been cracking down on us so I can't hunt without being whipped within an inch of my life. I still have the scars on my back from the last time.

I don't know what I'm going to do now that Katniss is gone, sure she has tons of money but I have to look after her family and my own. That takes up must of my spare time, since most of my day is spent working in the mines. I swear, one of these days, District Twelve will break away with from the Capitol, and I'll be leading the rebellion.

**

* * *

**

**Madge**

I'm going to miss Katniss. She has become my best friend this past year, and now she's gone, probably for good. There's no way she'll be able to survive the Hunger Games twice, especially since she'll be going against other victors and not children. Peeta is going too. It's sad really, he was so nice.

I wonder if Katniss is wearing my Mockingjay pin . . . I didn't get the chance to remind her of it before she was whisked away to the Capitol.

Oh, this must be terrible for Mrs. Everdeen and Prim! They must know that Katniss doesn't stand a chance of winning. Poor things. I decide to go visit them. I don't tell my father that I'm leaving. He's too busy anyways. It's a dark, cloudy, and chilly day. I rub my arms with my hands to try to make the goosebumps disappear.

I'm walking towards the Everdeen's house when I see him, just standing by the fence that borders District Twelve.

"Gale?" I ask and step towards him. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me, I think he hates me because I'm the mayor's daughter and have never been hungry. I don't hate him, I never have. In fact I've always admired him and his determination. I decide that I'll try talking to him again, for Katniss' sake.

"Gale, you know there's no way around the fence so why are you staring at it?"

"Because if I don't I think I'll go crazy," he responds. His voice is horse and dry. He's probably been screaming for the past while.

I've never seen him look so . . . so frail. His grey eyes don't have their usual spark of defiance in them and his shoulders sag. I take another step towards him. "I'm sorry about Katniss . . ." I venture cautiously. He just nods, so I continue. "It's not fair that she has to go back into the arena like that. I know that it must be awful for you . . . you two have always been so close."

"We _were_," he corrects, somewhat hostilely, "until Peeta showed up."

"Don't talk that way. You know that Peeta could never replace you."

He snorts, but doesn't answer my comment directly. "This whole thing is wrong. They're treating Katniss like she's some sort of sick entertainment. I can't let them! I swear that one day the Capitol will pay for all they've done to us! I'll avenge Katniss, I swear it!"

"I'm personally looking forward to the games!" I say very loudly over Gale's words, and then I lean in towards him and hiss, "You know you can't talk that way about the Capitol! They have cameras everywhere. If they hear you, they'll kill you for sure!"

"Then let me become a martyr," he replies. "I don't care if I die. It's better than living as a slave to the Capitol."

"Gale! You're not helping anyone with your ranting!" I snap, "You might not care about your own life, but I'm sure you care about your family. The Capitol will kill them too just because you can't watch your tongue!"

He looks at me, and his eyes hold that flicker of anger. "You don't know what it's like to live on an empty stomach, to watch people starve to death around you. You've always lived a life of luxury, and your father's hidden you from the horrors that happen all around on a daily bases! You haven't experienced what I have! You might be able to live under the rule of the Capitol, but I can't!"

I don't have an answer to his words, so I just stand there with my hands balled into fists and my teeth clenched. It's not fair how he attacks me just because I was born into a rich family. Of course, it's not fair that he was born into a poor family either. I can feel tears threatening to reveal how much his words stung me. I've never done anything to deserve his hate. He just hates me because of who my father is. He doesn't know that when he was dieing of his lash wounds I gave Mrs. Everdeen medicine to heal him. He doesn't understand how I feel towards him, how much I care. I never would have let him and his family starve, and if I could have done something to stop his father from dieing in the mines I would have, but I couldn't. I really am powerless.

"Gale, I . . . you . . . I mean," I can't seem to form the right sentence, and now I'm really running the risk of crying, so I just turn and leave. I go straight home and cry in my room for a while.

**

* * *

**

**Gale**

I watch Madge leave, and I admit that a tiny bit of my heart sinks. Maybe I was a little too harsh on her. Katniss always said that I shouldn't yell at her. It isn't her fault she always has food on her plate when the rest of us have nothing. It's just that I'm so rattled right now. I've just lost Katniss, someone who I really cared about. I loved her, in fact, but she never knew that. She had always figured that I only thought of her as a friend. When I finally told her the way I felt it was too late. She was stuck with Peeta.

Katniss and Madge had become close friends when Katniss came back from the Hunger Games. At first glance they appear to be a bit of an odd pairing; Madge is rich, Katniss was poor, (although she's rich now . . . so I guess this isn't a valid point) Madge is beautiful and radiant, Katniss is just plain, Madge has fair skin and golden hair that shines like the sun, Katniss looks more like me, with black hair and olive skin, Madge is sweet and kind to everyone, Katniss is hostile and untrusting. Although the thing that seats them apart the most is that Madge lacks the inner fire that Katniss has, the fire that allowed her win.

However they do share some things in common, Madge and Katniss are both loners in school, that's what drew them together in the first place. Plus they're both determined to the point of stubbornness.

Maybe I should be friends with Madge . . . for Katniss, maybe it will help ease my pain. I consider apologizing to her, but I think better of it. Instead I go home to my family and rest, I'll need it since I work twelve hours a day . . .


	2. The first spark in the fire

**Madge**

I leave for the town square with my father because we have to see the ceremony where all the districts ride around an arena in costumes, or whatever. It's boring, really really boring, but it's required by the Capitol. I can't help but think about Gale's words, maybe he's right, maybe it's time we stood up to the Capitol. Children from twelve have been forced to kill other children while the rest of us are forced to watch for seventy-five years now. There can't be another year of this, there _won't _be. I think I agree with Gale, I think I always have, but I was too scared to voice my opinion, not like him. He's brave, he's not afraid of the Capitol, he stands up to them. That's one of the best things about him. I see him and his family, in the town square, watching a large television along with pretty much everyone else in Twelve. I tell my father that I'm going to go stand by some of my friends and then work my way towards Gale.

"Hey," I say to him.

He looks down at me with mixed expressions on his face. After a few seconds he replies, "Hey to you too."

We watch the large screen as the District One tributes ride into the arena. They're dazzling of course, District One always is. The people of Twelve begin to chatter so I figure now's a good a time as any to tell him.

"You're right," I whisper to him.

"Right about what?" He asks, his face puzzled.

"About the Capitol," I answer slowly; making sure no one can hear me except Gale. "There can't be another hunger games."

I see a slight grin creep onto his lips. "What are you going to do about it?"

I glance around to make sure no one's watch us, then I lean in a whisper, "I'm going to help you start a rebellion."

* * *

**Gale**

Words cannot express how shocked I am to hear her say this. I never thought she'd help me, I mean I figured she liked her life. I guess I was wrong about Madge.

"What brought this on?" I ask.

She keeps looking around timidly. She lowers her voice even more than it was so I have to lean in to catch her words. "My aunt was killed in the fiftieth hunger games, it effected my mother in such a strong way . . . I've never had a real mother Gale, she's never been there for me, and it's all because of the hunger games. When you spoke to me yesterday it reminded me how much I loath the Capitol."

Suddenly I realize how close we are to each other, and my face gets hot. I pull back quickly. "Really?" I can't believe how forward she's being.

"What? You think just because my father's the mayor it means I love my life?" Madge places her hands on her hips. "I'm not like that Gale, even though you seem to think I am!"

I was wrong about Madge again, she _does_ have that same fire that Katniss has, hers is just better hidden. I look up at the screen and see the District Eight tributes riding out.

"Well?" Madge says, frowning at me. "Aren't you going to contradict me or something?"

I grin, finally understanding her. She thinks I'll turn her down flat and then she won't have to do anything. "Nope, I'm going to hold you to your word. You _have_ to help me now."

She seems to relax a bit, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"No one's ever wanted my help before." She smiles at me. Her smile sends a warm feeling throughout me, odd. "Don't worry Gale, I won't let you down."

I guess I was wrong about her a third time, she didn't tell me this to feel good about herself, she said this in all seriousness. I don't know what to say, so we just stand in silence for a bit.

"Oh look! It's Katniss and Peeta!" Madge exclaims.

I look at the screen and my breath is taken away, Katniss and Peeta look _stunning_. They're in these black outfits that glow like coals. They stand totally still in their carriage, not even holding hands (which I must say, I'm pretty happy about), as if the whole ceremony is beneath them. Their costumes make them look intimidating, which is good considering that everyone else in the arena is older than them.

"Oh, Cinna is amazing," Madge breaths, stunned by their appearances. "They look incredible!"

"Yeah, they do," I agree. I'm not usually into the ceremonies, but I can't take my eyes off them, neither can anyone else.

The rest of the ceremony goes by pretty fast, then the television turns off and everyone in the square starts to disperse.

"Could I walk you back to your house?" Madge asks me.

"Isn't that usually the man's job?" I ask, jokingly.

Madge looks at me; her eyes have no mirth in them. It makes me feel strange, so I accept. We're half way to my house when Madge speaks up.

"Gale, I'm going to be forward with you. I know you hate me and the only reason you're tolerating me is because of Katniss, but Katniss isn't here anymore and she probably never will be again. I want to help you, but I only want you to accept me because it's _your_ choice, not because of Katniss. So do you or do you not want my help?"

It takes me a few seconds to process what she said, but when I do the first emotion that pops into my head is anger. "Katniss will be back! She survived once, she'll do it again!"

"Gale, you have to let go, it's only going to be more painful when she dies if you hold onto your hope."

"She'll be back!" I insist. "She'll be the victor just like she was last time!"

"No she won't! This isn't like last time, these people aren't children! They're older and stronger than her, she doesn't stand a chance! I don't like it either Gale, but we have to accept it," Madge says.

I feel my face start to go red with anger, how dare she write Katniss off like this! "You don't know her like I do! She'll come back, and then she'll be free of Peeta, and we can finally be together." I suddenly realize that I'm about to cry. I swallow and fight back the tears.

Madge gets a hurt look on her face, "So that's what it's all about? You and Katniss? You don't even care the people here, you just want to start a rebellion so that you can get Katniss out of the Hunger Games before she dies. You don't care about anyone else! You don't even care about how many people will die as long as you can be with Katniss!"

"That's not true!" I protest, but it's a weak attempt. Madge is partially right about my motives.

"Well here's something for you to think about," Madge growls, "maybe Katniss _chose_ to put on the lover act with Peeta because she actually _is_ in love with him. Have you ever thought about that?"

Her words cut like a knife. She's more right than she knows. When I told Katniss that I loved her she said she didn't feel the same way about me, did she say that because of Peeta? More than likely.

"Madge, you have no right to say those things!" I snap.

"Someone has to say it," she replies, "because you're too bullheaded to see it yourself."

I feel like hitting her, I ball my hands into fists and start to quake with rage. I growl between clenched teeth, "Madge, go home."

She clamps her mouth shut and turns on her heels, but before she walks away she says over her shoulder, "Forget about me helping you with the rebellion. It will _never_ happen." Then she storms off.


	3. Complications

**Madge**

It's been a few days since I've talked to Gale. My father is constantly knocking on my bedroom door, asking me what's wrong and if he can do anything for me. I don't answer him. I don't want to talk. I'm furious at Gale, but I'm also disappointed. I can't believe he's still waiting for Katniss to love him. She never will, and even if she does, she won't get the chance to tell him, but he doesn't seem to care. He's so focused on her that he can't even see things that are right under his nose, like my feelings towards him. Boys are so stupid sometimes. My heart is aching and I'm starting to get hungry, so I go down to the kitchen. A plate of cooked turkey is sitting on the table for me, but I don't want it, because Gale caught a while back, before Romulus came. It reminds me of Gale, which just makes my heart ache even more. However, my stomach is hurting more than my heart, so I take the plate up to my room so I can eat in peace. It tastes good, and I finish it quickly. I pass by my mother's room as I'm taking the plate down to the kitchen, and stop. I haven't seen my mother in a while and I could really use someone to talk to right now. I gently knock on her door and then slip into the room. My mother is lying on in her bed like she always is. She's awake, but she's staring off into the distance with those empty eyes.

"Hello, Mother," I say softly and sit on the edge of her bed. "I came to talk to you." She just keeps staring at the wall and doesn't answer me. I gulp and continue on. "I'm having . . . problems." I brush my golden hair behind my ears. "There's this . . . guy. Do you know Gale?" Of course she doesn't answer. "Well he wants to start this rebellion, and I want to help him because I . . . like him. But he's in love with another girl, a girl who's most likely going to die within the month. The thing is, he just can't let her go. He rarely even notices me, and well . . . I got into a fight with him and now he's mad at me. He probably hates me even more than he already did." I sigh. "I don't know what to do." I look down at her. She doesn't say anything. I smile sadly. "Nice talking to you, too, Mom. Bye." I slid off of her bed and walk towards the door when suddenly I her a weak voice speak up.

"Madge, come back."

I've only heard my mother speak a few times, so I'm pretty shocked that she's speaking now. I walk back into the room and sit next to her. She strokes my hair with her fingers.

"I can't say I know what you're going through," she says, her voice is rather horse because she hasn't spoken in weeks, "but I know that you'll be able to make it through. You're strong Madge, stronger than I ever was." She starts to tear up.

"It's not your fault, Mother," I say. I hug her, because I'm about to cry too. "No one should have to go through what you did."

"No one should have to go through what you have either, but you faced it bravely. I just hid myself from the world."

I sob and bury my head in my mom's shoulder. "I love you, Mother. I don't care what other people think, you'll always be brave to me."

"I love you, too," my mother cries softly, hugging me tightly. We stay like this for a few minutes, then I pull away from her and rub my eyes.

"I'd better get going."

"Yes you should," she agrees. I start to leave when she adds, "Madge, I know that you are very confused right now, but do what you think is right. Don't second-guess yourself just because of some other girl."

I pause in the doorway and whisper, "Thank you." Then I leave.

I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Gale**

I hate to admit it, but I miss talking to Madge. I'm not exactly sure why, but I do. I can't help but feel like it's my fault we got into a fight and now I feel awful. I'll see her in the town square today because each tribute's training mark is going to be revealed. She probably won't talk to me, though, and I don't know what I'll say to her if she does.

I'm walking towards the town square when I see her. I think she sees me, too, because she walks towards me. I don't want to get into another fight with her, so I pretend I didn't see her and zigzag through the crowd of people, hoping to lose her. The large television in the square turns on, and the program starts. It's mostly just a bunch of talking, which I don't care about, so I don't really pay attention. I'm examining the back of someone's head when I hear Madge's voice.

"Gale!" she exclaims, her blue eyes lighting up, and she rushes towards me. "I'm _so_ sorry about our fight. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was totally uncalled for."

I'm a bit taken aback by her straightforward apology. I thought it would take her longer to start talking to me again. I blink a few times before answering her. "It's okay, Madge, I'm sorry, too. I was being a jerk."

"No, no, Gale, it was all my fault," she insists. Then she grins. "This was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I thought you'd still be mad at me."

"You're a hard person to be mad at," I reply, which sounds really, really stupid and I find myself blushing for some reason.

She smiles one of her sweet smiles, which sends tingles up and down my spin. This is _really _weird. I don't know why I'm acting like this . . .

"Gale, I . . ." Madge takes a step towards me, "I want to tell you something . . ."

Suddenly everything has gotten very awkward, I have no idea what she wants to tell me, but I don't think I want to find out. I rapidly try to figure out a way to change the conversation.

"Oh, look, they're showing the training marks now," I state, drawing Madge's attention to the screen. I'm relieved that she isn't staring at me anymore, it makes me feel weird. We watch as the marks from the tributes from the other districts show, they're all just mediocre. Then a picture of Peeta appears and his score flashes underneath. It's a twelve. I honestly can't believe that he got the highest mark. It doesn't make sense to me. Then I see a picture of Katniss and her score flashes onto the screen, also a twelve!

"How does she do it?" Madge asks no on in particular.

I just shake my head. "I have no idea." This is the second time she got the highest ranking out of any of the tributes. I have no idea what she does to get such high ratings. Maybe the judges like archery.

"Maybe Katniss _does_ stand a chance," Madge says weakly, in no more than a whisper.

I turn and face her, suddenly realizing something. "You don't want her to come back, do you?"

Madge takes a step back, her eyes filled with worry. "No, Gale, it's not like that. I . . . she . . . I just . . ." She stammers and looks at the ground. When she speaks I can barely make out her words. "Katniss is my very best friend. I want her to come back, I really do. But I'm afraid that if she comes back . . . you'll never talk to me again."

* * *

**Madge**

I clamp my hands over my mouth, but the words are already out. I look up into Gale eyes, but his face is like a mask, showing no emotion. Maybe I should run . . . then I won't have to hear him shoot me down and crush all my hopes. Gale surveys my face for a few seconds and then he just smiles. I love his smile; it makes him look kind and sweet as opposed to cold and determined like he usually does.

"Madge, I would never stop talking to you. You have made these last few days bearable. Without you I'd probably be a wreck right now. I'm so glad I've gotten to know you for who you really are. I'd never give that up. I can understand why Katniss considers you one of her best friends . . . and, well I do too."

I know this was meant to encourage me, but I can feel every ounce of hope drain out of me. He didn't get it. It went right over his head. How could he not see that I love him? So he considers me one of his 'friends'? That's not what I want to be! I don't want to be his friend! I want to be more!

"Madge? Is something wrong?" Gale asks.

I turn away from him so he can't see the pain written on my face, and I try to speak as calmly as possible. "No, no, it's alright. I'm fine. Look, I'd better go home, the program's done anyways." I start to leave, but Gale grabs my arm.

"Madge . . . I . . . You wanted to tell me something earlier. What?"

I pull my arm out of his grip. "Nothing, it was nothing." My voice is starting to tremble.

"Madge, I know it's not 'nothing'. Do you want to talk about it?" Gale's voice is so kind and caring I almost want to tell him outright.

"Gale, I . . ." No I can't tell him. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong about Katniss. She'll come back." This time Gale doesn't try to stop me as I being to walk away.

"Madge," he calls after me. I turn and look at him. "I know about the medicine."

What? What is he talking about? I'm about to ask him to explain when suddenly it hits me. He knows! He knows about that night I gave Mrs. Everdeen medicine to help heal him. A tiny spark of hope swells inside me. I smile at him and he smiles back. As I walk towards my house, I have an extra bounce in my step. Maybe I have a chance with him after all . . .


	4. Putting two and two together

**Gale**

Madge wanted to tell me something, and I _know_ it wasn't about Katniss. I have the sinking suspicion that I already know what she wanted to tell me, but I can't quite figure out how . . . Why did she seem so upset when I told her I considered her one of my best friends? It doesn't make sense . . . And what's more, why does she seem like she doesn't want Katniss to come back? This is all so strange. I can't seem to sort out all the thoughts that are running through my head. Why does Madge make me feel so . . . so different? I thought I hated her. I thought I just became her friend for Katniss. Maybe it's more than that. My mind wanders and I remember how absolutely stunning Madge looks when her hair reflects the sun's rays. How warm and sweet her smile is.

What am I _thinking_? I shake my head to clear it, but the image of Madge smiling at me sticks in my head. She's so much prettier than Katniss . . .

"Whoa, okay, time out!" I say out loud. "First off, Katniss is your friend, and Madge is just an acquaintance, and second, you don't even _like_ Madge!" I find it's easier to sort out my thoughts when I speak out loud. I'm thinking of my conversation with Madge when suddenly it hits me, hard.

Madge is Katniss' best friend, but she's also jealous of her, because Madge is in love with me! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! How could I have been so blind? It all makes sense! The really weird thing is, I think I might love her too. I never thought about it before, but Madge has really grown on me these past few days, and I'm beginning to think that maybe I didn't hate her in the first place . . . Maybe the reason I was mean to her was because I was really in love with her but didn't think I could have her. Why she'd like me is a mystery. I'm hostile and angry at the world, and she's so sweet and kind . . .

There's no denying it, I think I'm in love . . . but what about Katniss? No. No, she loves Peeta. She doesn't love me, she said so herself . . . Madge, Madge, Madge, Madge. She's all I can think about now. I _have_ to tell her how I feel.

It takes me a while to realize that I'm still standing in the town square. By now everyone else has left. I'm alone. I take one look down the street that leads to my house, and then turn and walk towards Mayor Undersee's Mansion.

* * *

**Madge**

I sigh and look at the picture I've drawn. It's of Gale, of course. It's just a sketch now, but when I'm done it'll look just like him. I add a bit of shading around his eyes to make him look more mysterious. In the picture he has that half-grin he wears on occasion which I think is incredibly cute.

"Oh, Gale . . ." I sigh, "if only you could let go of Katniss."

Just then, I hear a knock on the door. I quickly slid the sketch under my bed and run down the stairs.

"I'll get it, Dad!" I call as I rush towards the door. I wonder who it could be . . .

"Thanks, Madge," My father calls back from his study.

I open the door and am totally shocked to see Gale standing in front of me.

"Madge, I . . . I need to talk to you," he says.

"Um, alright . . ." I reply. "Here, come on in."

I lead him into the living room and he sits down on one of the couches.

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask pleasantly, but inside my heart is beating rapidly. Why is he here? What does he want to talk about?

"I'm fine," Gale answers, "I'll only be here a few minuets."

I sit down beside him on the couch. He's right beside me, closer than he's ever been, and I can't help but do what I do next. I reach up and give him a quick kiss, then I pull back. I'm not sure how he'll react, and I'm slightly frightened it will be bad.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I shouldn't have done that, but it's just . . . I know you'll never get over Katniss and I'm afraid that this might be my only chance to . . . to tell you how I feel and—"

He stops me with a wave of his hand. He looks into my eyes and then does something totally unexpected: he presses his lips against mine. At first I'm caught off guard, but then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He smells like oranges. After a few minutes, I pull away.

"Gale, this isn't right," I begin. "I love you, but . . . but I can't help but feel like you're doing this just because you can't have Katniss."

"Madge, this has nothing to do with Katniss," Gale responds and tries to kiss me again, but I push him back.

"Are you sure?" I counter. "I know you have strong feelings for her, but now she's with Peeta, so you can't have her."

"Madge . . ." Gale begins, but I cut him off.

"I'm just second best, right? You can't have Katniss so you settle with me, is that it?" I don't know why, but for some reason I'm mad at Gale.

"No, Madge, it's not like that!" he looks away.

"Isn't it? If it's not like that, why won't you look me in the eye? Answer me, Gale! I don't want your lies! I want the truth! You love Katniss more than you love me, don't you?" I can feel tears of hurt and rage spring into my eyes.

He glares at me, and his eyes flash. I think I've aggravated him. He looks like he's about to yell at me, but then he simply replies, "Yes."

All of my emotions surface at once. I'm not sure whether I should hit him, cry, scream or laugh. I stand up slowly and point towards the door.

"Get out of my house."

He looks like he wants to say something, but instead he leaves without another word.

I can't believe I just did that! I had Gale within my grasp and I pushed him away. Why?

I already know the answer. I don't want Gale just because there's no one else to compete with, I want to win Gale over. I want him to choose me over Katniss, not choose me because Katniss is gone.

**

* * *

**

**Gale**

Saying that I'm not mad would be a lie. In fact, I'm furious. I can't believe she turned me down flat yesterday! She's the only girl that's ever done that. Well, she and Katniss. Alright, so the truth is that I really do love Madge more than Katniss, I just had to realize it. But I lied because I was mad at Madge and I didn't want her to think I was weak. Alright, it sounds stupid now, but at the heat of the moment it seemed the only logical thing to do.

_I don't care that Madge turned me down. It doesn't bother me . . . _

That's such a terrible lie. Even _I_ don't buy that. However I can't let this get to me, I have important things to do, like plan the rebellion. If only Madge would help me . . . Ugh! There I go again! I'm thinking about her!

The interviews are today. I'm fortunate for something to help me take my mind off of Madge. I join pretty much everyone else from District 12 in the town square. Madge doesn't come to stand next to me of course. She's with her father, but I can see her through the crowd. The large screen turns on and we see Caesar Flickerman sitting in a chair. He has a bright green suit and matching hair this year. He gives a little speech to open up and then the District 1 female tribute (Cashmere I think her name is) sits in the seat next to him and he interviews her.

I don't pay too much attention to the interviews, but I do notice a common thread in all of them: rebellion. Each tribute states how much they wish they weren't in the Games again and how they wish they could cancel them. Katniss is up next. She's dressed in her wedding dress. I'd almost forgotten that she was getting married to Peeta. It makes me sick. She talks to Caesar for a bit, then she twirls around in her dress and something strange happens; her dress erupts into flames.

A cry goes up from the people gathered in the town square. I'd probably cry out too if I didn't know that Cinna, Katniss's stylist, is obsessed with fire.

When the flames die down, Katniss's dress is black and she has wings attached to her arms. She looks just as shocked as Caesar.

"You're a bird," Caesar says.

"A mockingjay, I think," Katniss replies.

The symbol of rebellion. Cinna will definitely get a visit from the peacekeepers soon . . . I feel bad for him. He seemed like a good man.

Finally it's Peeta's turn. He banters with Caesar for a bit, then Caesar tells him how sorry he is about the wedding. Peeta tells Caesar that he and Katniss already got married. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Angry, definitely. Then I have my second shock of the night: Peeta says that Katniss is pregnant.

"_What_?" I cry out loud. Luckily no one hears me because everyone else in the square is gasping and talking to each other and protesting the Games.

Madge is looking at me. I can feel her eyes on the back of my head. I turn around and glance back at her through the crowd, but she quickly looks away. I wish she wasn't mad at me. I could use some comfort right now. I mean, Katniss is married _and_ pregnant? I'm confused and angry.

Madge was right: I still love Katniss.

I look back up at the screen and see one more thing before it turns off. All of the tributes are holding hands and forming a line.

That's it. The rebellion starts now.


	5. Punishment

**Madge**

I'm glad Katniss and Peeta are married. It makes Gale mad, so it makes me happy. Well, not really. I still love Gale; it's impossible to stay mad at him. He probably despises me. I practically spat in his face. He's a confident person and he doesn't like it when his pride is hurt. I still feel his pain, but I don't want to comfort him, because it would make me seem weak and easy to get. I turned him down, so I have to stick with my choice . . . at least for a while. I need to clear my head, so I decide to go for a walk.

I'm strolling down the street when suddenly I hear a commotion. Someone runs past me and tells me to hurry. I don't understand what's going on, but I follow the crowd anyways. There's large group of people in the town square watching something, I push my way through the crowd and to my horror I see Gale tied to a post. Romulus Thread is standing in front of him, holding a whip.

"Gale!" I scream. I turn to someone next to me, "What's going on?"

"Thread is accusing the boy of talkin' treason."

"_What_?" Oh no! The rebellion! Gale is starting the rebellion!

"It's the truth! You have to stop Thread!"

I can't let him whip Gale again! Gale almost died the last time. He'd never survive a second whipping!

"Stop!" I yell, pushing my way through the crowd. "Stop!" I step between Gale and Romulus.

"Get out of my way," Romulus hisses.

"You have no right whipping him!" I protest.

"One of my peacekeepers overheard him talking to someone about starting a rebellion. I have _every_ right to whip him."

I gulp. "How many lashes?"

"What?"

"How many?" I repeat.

Romulus ponders this for a moment, "Fifty, to remind the boy who's in charge."

Fifty, that's not too bad, he might be able to survive. Wait, what? No, no he wouldn't survive . . . I wonder . . .

"I'll take the lashes for him," I say.

A hush falls over the crowd as they watch; would Romulus actually whip the Mayor's daughter?

"They're the boy's lashes," Romulus says firmly.

"I demand you whip me instead!" I reply. "If you don't, you must let us both go!"

"Madge, don't," Gale says.

I turn and face Gale. "I have to."

"Alright, fine," Romulus sneers.

Two peacekeepers come and grab my arms, while two others release Gale. They take me and tie my hands to the post. Someone comes up behind me and hands me a piece of cloth.

"Here, put this in your mouth," she whispers. I realize it is Mrs. Everdeen. I didn't know she was here.

"Will it help kill the pain?" I ask. She looks at me gravely and slides the cloth into my mouth before the peacekeepers pull her back.

I can hear the whip crack through the air before it strikes my back. The cloth muffles my scream. I realize it isn't covered in a painkiller: it's to keep me from biting my own tongue off.

The whip hits me a second time. Tears spring into my eyes. It feels like someone is hitting me with a red-hot poker. _Crack_! The whip hits a third time. _Crack_! A fourth time. _Crack_! _Crack_! _Crack_! I've lost count by now, the only thing my mind is registering is the pain. _Crack_!

"Madge!" Gale cries.

His outburst brings me back to my senses and I remember why I volunteered to take the lashes. I have to be strong, for Gale. I bite down on the cloth and brace myself for the next strike. _Crack_!

"Stop it!" Gale cries. "Stop! She can't handle this! She's not strong enough!"

Neither are you, Gale! Don't do anything stupid!

"She volunteered to take your place," Romulus grunts in response. _Crack_!

"This wasn't her fault!" Gale protests. "It's my fault! Whip me!"

"No," Romulus states. _Crack_! I think he enjoys whipping me, because, unlike Gale, I can't keep my pain hidden.

"Leave her alone!" Gale yells. I hear a scuffle and then the sound of the whip hitting someone other than me.

Gale! I can't take it anymore, I have to say something. I spit the cloth out.

"Stop it Gale! This is my choice, please respect it! Please!" I plead. I try to turn to see him, but I can't because my hands are bound to the post.

"Madge—"

"No, listen to me!" I scream. "Stay back! I can handle the pain!"

_Crack_! I didn't expect the lash, so I let out a piercing scream and clamp my teeth down, right on the end of my tongue. This sends new levels of pain pulsing through my body and my mouth quickly fills with blood. I've bit off a tiny piece of my tongue. _Crack_!

"_No_!" Gale yells. I hear a struggle going on.

"Gale!" I scream and strain against my bounds. They cut into my wrists and make them bleed, but I keep pulling until I can see Gale and Romulus. Gale is wrestling Romulus for the whip.

"Stop it!" I scream and start to cry. I don't want Gale to get hurt.

Romulus knees Gale right in the gut, causing him to double over with pain, then the peacekeeper smacks him across the face with the end of the whip. Gale falls to the ground and Romulus kicks in the face, causing him to black out.

"No!" I shriek. "Gale!" I pull harder on the ropes holding me. Suddenly Romulus turns and cracks the whip towards me. I feel searing pain and then blood blurs my field of vision. The whip hits me again and I lose consciousness.

**

* * *

**

**Gale**

My head aches as I regain consciousness. I sit up slowly and look around. I'm in Katniss's house.

"You're up, I see," Prim, Katniss's younger sister, says as she enters the room. "Mother said your wounds aren't too bad. I think she's right; she always is."

"Madge," I manage, "where is she?"

Prim examines my face and puts a cold cloth on my cheekbone. "Mother's looking after her. Her wounds are a lot more serious than yours, you just have a few bruises and a small lash, she has . . . well it's pretty bad."

"What happened to her?" I ask groggily.

"Let's just say she got her full fifty lashes," Prim replies and puts something on my lash wound.

"Ow," I exclaim because it causes the wound to sting.

"Katniss is in the arena," Prim murmurs so quietly I can't hear her at first.

"What?"

"Katniss, she's in the arena now. The Games have started."

"Is she alright?" I ask, momentarily thinking the worst.

"She's fine, for now," Prim replies.

I feel stupid, but I'd forgotten about how much this is affecting Prim. Katniss is her _sister_ after all.

"Prim, I'm so sorry," I say, and hug her. She sniffles a bit, then pulls back.

"Peeta almost died today."

"Huh?"

"Peeta," Prim repeats, "he almost died today."

"What happened?" I ask.

"He ran into a force field and almost died, but Finnick Odair saved him with CPR."

"Finnick Odair?" I scowl. "They're working with _him_?"

"I don't know why that bothers you, Katniss is already married," Prim says bluntly.

She's right, of course, it shouldn't bother me.

"I personally think Finnick will be a great asset," Prim continues.

"Maybe," I grumble. "Can I go see Madge now?"

"Not until Mother gives you permission," she replies. She replaces the cloth on my face. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Mrs. Everdeen walks in.

"Can I see Madge?" I ask, getting to my feet.

"Yes," Mrs. Everdeen replies, "but prepare yourself for the worst, because that's what you're going to see."


	6. Recovery

**Gale**

I feel like someone ripped my heart out, stepped all over it, and then shoved it back into my chest. Madge is unconscious and lying face-first on a table. Her back looks terrible. There is a lot of blood, and all the skin is ragged and torn. I slowly sit down on a chair and watch as Mrs. Everdeen cleans the wounds.

"Gale, you need to stop doing things that will get you punished," Mrs. Everdeen scolds.

"We have to break away from the Capitol," I retort. "Look at what they've done to us! They have to be stopped, and I intend to fight till my last breath to see that they are!"

"Gale, look at Madge. Look at what she endured for _you_. Do you want to know why she did this? Because she knew that fifty lashes would kill you! You still haven't fully recovered from your last whipping!"

She's right. I probably wouldn't have survived the whipping. I look down at Madge and feel myself choking up. Why did she take my place? I should be lying on this table, not her! I wonder if this is how Katniss felt when I was the one lying on the table . . . Strangely enough, I don't care. Madge is all that matters right now.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"You can hope for the best," Mrs. Everdeen replies, "that's all you can do." She pulls out a needle and some thread.

"Are you going to sew her back up?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat.

"I'm going to try," she says, "but there isn't much skin to work with. The pain might awaken her. If it does, I want you to hold her down."

I simply nod. Mrs. Everdeen goes to work with expert stitches, but throughout it all Madge remains still. I brush her blonde hair out of her face, and gasp. She has a lash mark over her left eye. I don't remember seeing her get it. It must have happened when I was unconscious.

"Done," Katniss' mother says.

"What about this?" I ask and point to the gash over her eye.

She looks at it and places a damp cloth on it. "It'll be fine. Now Gale, you need to rest."

"I don't want to," I reply.

"I order you to rest," she insists. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom if you want. I don't want you out on the streets at this hour, especially in your current condition." I begin to protest but she cuts me off. "I already told your mother that you were spending the night with us."

I don't have the strength to argue with her, so I lumber up the stairs and plop down on the bed in the spare room. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, but my dreams are plagued with images of Madge's whipping.

**

* * *

**

**Madge**

Pain, that's the only thing I feel as I slip in and out of consciousness. Everything is hazy, although I'm aware that Mrs. Everdeen has been in and out of the room, placing and rubbing things on my back. I think Gale was in here a few times, but I can't quite remember. Everything's a blur.

The Games! What about the Games! Is Katniss alive? Have the Games even started yet? Are they over? I need answers!

I force myself to come to, to see through the haze and let everything come into focus. Slowly, I start to push myself up, but the pain is too much and I let out a small yelp and collapse back onto the table. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Madge?" It's Gale. "Madge! You're awake!" He looks overjoyed, but he doesn't touch me because he knows it would cause me pain.

"Gale?" I say, but my voice is so hoarse and weak it comes out in a whisper.

"I'm right here, Madge," Gale says, sitting down beside the table I'm lying on. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Games," I croak out, "I need to see the Games."

"The Games?" Gale asks, confused. "You want to see them?"

"I need to see Katniss."

"If you insist." He helps me sit up and lets me lean on him for support, then he turns on the Everdeens' television.

I watch as the cameras follow different tributes: Joanne or whoever and the District 3 tributes running through a forest as blood rains down on them, the Careers hunting an unfortunate tribute. Finally the cameras shift to Katniss and Peeta. They're desperately running through the forest with the District 4 tributes, a strange mist following them. Katniss is lagging behind because she's carrying that woman—who I think is named Mags—on her back. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I can tell the mist is bad. The District 4 guy, Finnick, rushes back to help her. He's carrying Peeta. Everything's happening so fast. I watch as Mags climbs off of Katniss and runs straight into the mist. Her limbs flail around and then a cannon fires, signaling she's dead. Katniss and Finnick bolt off, Finnick still carrying Peeta. The mist is getting closer and closer to them, and the closer it gets, the more their limbs start to spasm.

"Katniss!" I scream. Gale puts a protective arm around my shoulder. I look up at him. His face doesn't show any emotion, except a slight flicker of his eyes in concern. It's not the kind of concern I was expecting. He doesn't look concerned for someone he loves, he looks concerned for a friend. It's then I realize that Gale has gotten over Katniss.

I glance back at the television and see Finnick, Katniss and Peeta burst out of the woods, the mist no longer following them. They're safe. Then the cameras shift focus to a different set of tributes. I can feel Gale's arm relax around me.

"She's safe," I let out a sigh of relief.

"She sure is," he agrees and brushes some of my hair out of my eyes. I feel fatigue begin to grip me, so I lean my head against Gale's shoulder.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back. Then I fall asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Gale**

I smile down at Madge as she sleeps peacefully in my arms. I gently lay her back down on the table and leave her so she can rest. Mrs. Everdeen is in the next room, cleaning dishes.

"So Katniss is alive?" she asks without turning around to face me.

"Yes," I answer, "she's safe . . . and in good hands. Peeta will look after her."

She nods. "I approve of him." After a slight pause, she continues. "I also would have approved of you. You're both good men who I can trust my daughter with."

"So you're fine with her being married to Peeta then?"

"They're not married," Mrs. Everdeen replies.

"But Peeta said—"

"They're not married," Mrs. Everdeen repeats firmly. "It's just another act to help them get sponsors."

"Oh. That's too bad . . ." I reply, and I realize I actually mean it. Peeta's a good guy, and worthy of my best friend.

"Madge is a nice girl," Mrs. Everdeen says offhandedly.

"She is," I say with a smile.

"The two of you will be happy together," she adds.

"It's a bit early to be saying that . . ." I begin.

"I know love when I see it Gale. Madge loves you so much she was willing to die for you, and you cared enough for her to want to protect her from her decision. She's a good choice for you, much better than Katniss."

"Did you actually just pick Madge over your own daughter?"

"For you, yes. Madge is a good choice for _you_; Peeta is a good choice for Katniss. You and Katniss share drive and determination but you're both filled with so much anger. You need someone who can give you something different. Madge and Peeta are so sweet and have such a bright outlook on things, they'll help you and Katniss find the perfect balance."

Mrs. Everdeen is so wise with these sorts of things. It's a pity that Katniss and Peeta will never get to have their wedding. They _are_ perfect for each other.

"Do you think Mayor Undersee will approve of our relationship?" I ask.

"He'll approve of whatever makes his daughter happy," Mrs. Everdeen replies.

I know that she's right about Madge's father. He loves his daughter so much that he'd let her be with anyone she wants, including me. She's also right about Madge being the perfect match for me. For once in my life I feel something other than anger and resentment for the Capitol . . . happiness.


	7. Acceptance

**Madge**

It's late afternoon when I wake up again. My body's stiff from lying on a table for so long. My back still burns, but I'm starting to feel a bit better . . . and hungry. I push myself into a sitting position and look around.

"Hello, Madge," Mrs. Everdeen says cheerfully as she walks into the room. "Can I get you something?"

"Some food would be nice," I reply groggily.

"Of course." Katniss' mother smiles and leaves. She comes back later with a steaming bowl of soup. She helps me climb off of the table and sit down on a couch, which is much more comfortable. "Your wounds are healing nicely."

I reach up and touch my forehead, feeling a long scar just over my left eye.

"Don't worry, the scar will heal, too," Mrs. Everdeen says with a grin. "And so will that tongue of yours."

"Oh right, my tongue." I can feel a tiny tip of my tongue missing. "I guess I should've kept that cloth in, huh?"

"You should have, but you didn't. You're lucky you didn't bite your whole tongue off. Here, have some soup." She hands the bowl to me and gives me a spoon.

It's the first thing I've eaten in I don't know how many days, and I gratefully gobble it up.

"Where's Gale?" I ask.

"He's in the mines, working. I told him not to, because he's still recovering, but he says he needs to provide for his family. He's a determined one . . ."

"Stubborn is more like it," I reply.

"That too," Mrs. Everdeen agrees, grinning.

"What about Prim?"

"School."

"I wasn't aware that she went to school," I say.

"She doesn't have a choice," Prim's mother replies. "I just hope they don't show footage from the Games. I'd hate for Prim to see something . . . awful happen and not have anyone there to comfort her."

"Is Katniss okay?" I ask.

"Oh, she's still kicking, but she's had another brush with death. I hate how close she keeps getting to dying . . . it terrifies me."

"Katniss will be alright," I assure her. "She's got lots of help."

Mrs. Everdeen nods and gulps. "Here, make yourself comfortable, Madge. I have to go out for a bit." She hands me the television remote. "You can watch whatever you want. I'll be back soon." She smiles and the leaves the room.

I sit still for a while, just staring off into space, and then I turn the TV on. It's showing the Hunger Games, of course. Katniss, Peeta and Finnick are now traveling with Johanna and the District Three tributes. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupts my intent gaze at the screen. I don't do anything at first, but the banging persists, so I slowly and painfully get to my feet and open the door. A large Peacekeeper stares back at me. I stare at him with a mixed expression of shock and fear.

"How is your back?" he asks with contempt.

"Oh, it feels great," I reply with just the right amount of cheer and sarcasm to confuse him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the Peacekeeper retorts. "I've got a message from Romulus Thread: the next time that friend of yours does something against the law, he's a dead man. So I'd suggest you keep him on a close leash."

"Thanks for the message, I'll make sure to tell him," I answer briskly.

He looks at me with venom in his eyes, then turns and leaves. I close and lock the door behind him, then I painfully wobble back to the couch and collapse onto it.

Katniss and Finnick are in the woods, covering their ears as screams can be heard all around them. One of the screams sounds like mine. It must be Jabberjays . . . As I watch the television I abruptly drift to sleep.

**Gale**

"I don't know, it's very risky," Thom, one of my best friends and fellow miners, says. "Do you really think we'd last a week before we were wiped out completely? We wouldn't stand a chance Gale, we're not warriors, and if a Peacekeeper hears you saying such things you'll be killed for treason."

"We can't stay under the oppression of the Capitol, we can't! Romulus almost killed Madge; he beat her within an inch of her life! He'll do that and worse to anyone he can!"

"Gale, Madge was whipped because you spoke to someone this way and a Peacekeeper overheard you. We _can't_ start a rebellion, and if you keep talking about starting one you'll only bring harm to your loved ones."

"District Eight did it," I protest.

Thom just looks at me wearily and then continues to hit the rock wall with his pickaxe.

I hate the mines. They're dank, dark and cold. Plus my father was killed in a mine explosion. I bash the wall with my pickaxe, taking my anger towards the Capitol out on the stone.

"Thom, if I _did _start a rebellion . . . would you have my back?"

Thom stops and faces me. "Till the very end."

**Madge**

I feel someone shake my shoulder to wake me up. I yawn and open my eyes. Mrs. Everdeen is standing over me.

"Wake up, Madge," she says gently, "You have a visitor."

I sit up slowly, my mind racing. Who could it be? Did the Peacekeepers come back?

"I'll just leave you two to talk, then," Mrs. Everdeen says and leaves the room.

I glance up. Sitting in a chair across from me is my father, Mayor Undersee.

"Father?" I say hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replies, looking me up and down. He doesn't touch me, he just stares. "I heard about your run-in with Romulus Thread."

"Oh." My hand instinctively goes up to the scar above my eye. "I'm fine, Father, really."

"Why did you do it, Madge? Why did you take Gale's place?"

"I had to! He would have died!"

"You could have died, too," my dad replies bluntly.

"I know," I say, looking away.

"But you did it anyways. Why?" he presses.

"I think you know why."

"Yes, I do," he retorts. "Madge, I don't want you to see him anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Look at the trouble he's caused you, Madge." My dad motions to my scar. "Why do you love him? Why do you endure such pain for him?"

"Because he's worth it," I answer.

The mayor's face falls. "Madge, I want you to be safe, and you're not when you're with him."

"Maybe not, but I'm happy with him," I challenge. "I love Gale. I don't care if you approve or not."

Hurt is written all over his face. "Madge, you know I love you and I only have your best interest in mind. I want you to be happy, but I also want to protect you. So ask yourself: is this what you _really_ want?"

"Yes," I answer.

"So be it. Stay with Gale if that's what makes you happy."

"It does."

"I know. I can't stop you from following your heart, so I won't try."

"Thank you, Father," I smile at him.

"I love you, Princess," he says kissing the top of my head.

He used to call me Princess when I was a little girl. His words bring back old and happy memories. I used to be so close with my dad, but I've drifted away in the past few years. I realize that I want my old relationship with him back. I stand up and fling my arms around him, ignoring the pain it causes me.

"Don't forget that I love you too, Father. Gale will never replace you. You mean so much to me."

He hugs me back and I think I hear him cry a little. "You mean the world to me too. Stay safe, Sweetheart." He pulls away from me and gives a small smile. "I hope your wounds heal soon so you can come back to me and your mother."

"How is Mother doing?" I ask.

"She's doing fine. In fact, she's being getting out of bed these past few days. I think she's improving."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," he replies. "I need to go now, but I'll come and visit you the first chance I get. I promise." He gives me another small hug and then leaves.

I hobble to the window and watch as he disappears down the street. I smile to myself, because I know that we'll be close again like we once were. This has been a great month for new beginnings.


	8. Sweet as Sugar

**Madge**

"Hello, beautiful," Gale says as he enters the room and kisses my forehead.

I smile at him groggily. I'd fallen asleep again since my father had left, but the sound of Gale entering the Everdeen's house had woken me up.

"Hello," I reply, trying to sound as cheerful as a half-asleep person can. "What time is it?"

"Late," Gale replies with a grin. He sits down next to me. "I've got something for you."

I sit up as he pulls out a square box from underneath his coat and hands it to me. I open it up excitedly. Inside is a pile of cookies, each with a Mockingjay on them.

"Oh, Gale, you shouldn't have," I gasp. Cookies are expensive and I know Gale doesn't get paid a lot from his job.

"Don't worry about it," he replies, smiling. "The baker gave me a discount when he heard that they were for you. Everyone in District Twelve feels bad for you."

"Thank you! I haven't had anything sweet in days."

"You're welcome," he says, still smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me. I got a visit from my father."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That he loves me and misses me . . . You know, all that stuff," I say nonchalantly. "Well, that and that he approves of me being with you."

Gale blinks at me for a few seconds, and then he springs forward and wraps me in a big bear-hug, which hurts my back, but I don't care. He laughs and pumps his fist.

"It must be your calm demure that won him over," I tease.

"Or my shy disposition!" Gale replies, jokingly.

"Or your subtle nature!" I add laughing.

Gale touches my forehead with his. "My mother approves too."

"Then we can be together," I say, rubbing his nose with mine.

"Always," he adds, clutching my hand. "I promise I will love you and look after you for the rest of my life, however long or short it may be."

"And I am forever yours," I answer.

We sit with our foreheads touching, holding each others hands for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to let the other go.

I wish I could freeze this moment in time and live in it forever. I've never been happier in my entire life.

**Gale**

I wish this night would last. I don't want to go back into the mines; I don't want to live under the oppression of the Capitol; I don't want to worry about Katniss. I just want to be with Madge and make sure she's safe. Right now nothing else matters other than her, and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible.

I'm so glad I met Madge and realized my love for her. Before, I was full of so much hate and anger; there wasn't any room for anything else. I was such a jerk to so many people because of my rage towards the Capitol. Madge has changed me. I'm happy now, and genuinely friendly. Thom has told me that he knew when I had acknowledged my love for Madge because I had a glow around me and I didn't grumble or mutter responses. I've noticed that people in the mines are hanging around me more now because I'm oozing joy and they want some of it.

"Thank you, Madge," I whisper.

"For what?" she asks.

"Everything," I reply, kissing her.

She gives a content sigh and rests her head on my shoulder.

Just then Mrs. Everdeen walks into the room. When I notice her I instantly pull away from Madge and both of us blush. Mrs. Everdeen just smiles.

"I came to change the dressing on your wounds, Madge, but I can leave if you're busy."

"No, it's fine," Madge replies, punching my arm softly for acting embarrassed.

I smile and kiss her cheek. "I'll just leave you two, then."

I leave the living room and wander up the stairs aimlessly. As I'm walking past Prim's room I see lights flashing. I open the door softly and look in. Prim is sitting on her bed, watching the Games on her personal television.

"Prim, what are you doing?" I ask. "Do you know what time it is?"

"They have twenty-four hour coverage of the Hunger Games," she replies, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"You should be asleep."

"So should you," she retorts. "You work twelve hours a day. You need your rest."

"I needed to see Madge," I answered.

"I need to see Katniss. I need to make sure she's alive." Prim looks at me and I see tears in her eyes.

"What is she doing right now?" I ask, eager to change the subject.

"Sleeping," Prim replies, "so they're showing some other tributes. Their numbers are thinning."

"But Katniss is still alive. She'll be fine," I encourage.

"No, she won't be . . ." Prim says. The tears start to spill down her cheeks. "Don't lie to me, you know she won't win."

"Prim . . ." I pause, trying to choose my words carefully. "Katniss is quick, smart and great with a bow, and she's got a lot of allies. I wouldn't rule her out."

"You already have! You've moved on to Madge because you know Katniss will die." Her words sting.

"Prim, that's not true! I love Madge! Katniss loves Peeta!"

She starts crying. "I know you love Madge. I can see it in your eyes. I shouldn't have said those things, it was wrong. I-I just want my sister back."

I put an arm around her and let her cry into my shoulder. "I know."

"I wish she didn't have to go back in," Prim sobs. "I hate the Capitol and everyone in it. I hate them so much!"

"I do too, Prim," I whisper to her.

"Make them pay, Gale. Make them pay for taking my sister!"

I look at her in shock. "Prim, I've been trying so hard to start a rebellion, but—"

"Well then try harder!" she cries. "Promise me you'll make them pay, Gale, please!"

She looks so distraught and heartbroken. Looking at her kills me a little inside. She's Katniss' sister. Katniss, someone I'd sworn I'd protect and failed. I need to protect Prim. I can't fail again.

"Alright, Prim, I promise."


	9. Risks

**Madge**

Gale and I are strolling down the streets of District Twelve, hands clasped, a cool breeze blowing in our faces. This has been my first time outside since the incident with Romulus, so my legs are a bit wobbly. Luckily I've got Gale beside me to support me. I think something's bothering him though, he's seemed a little absent minded these past few days, like he's thinking of something.

"So . . . Katniss is still alright," I say. I feel awful for bringing up the Games, but there isn't really much else to talk about.

"I wonder how long that'll last," Gale replies absently. I elbow him and snap him out of his thoughts. He turns and looks at me with one of those fake smiles, that smile that says 'everything is fine' when really the opposite is true. I've seen my dad use it many times. "I'm sorry, I've been . . . distracted lately."

"Don't think I haven't noticed," I reply a little dryly. "What's wrong?"

"Well . . ." his voice trails off.

"Gale, you know you can trust me. Please tell me what's going on." I plead with him using both my words and my eyes.

Gale sighs. "Prim asked me to do something."

"What?" I ask, more suspiciously than I meant.

He looks from the left to the right before whispering in my ear. "She wants me to make the Capitol pay for taking Katniss, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. I'm already formulating a plan."

I pull away from him. "Gale . . . why? Why are you taking this risk? It's not worth it. If you try it, you'll die."

"I'll die if I don't; it's just a matter of time," he replies shortly.

I shake my head and continue walking down the road, not looking back at him. I'm not angry, I'm just scared, scared that he'll get killed.

"Madge, wait." He chases after me just like I hoped he would. "Madge, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He pauses and then adds, "Things aren't the way they used to be Madge, everything's worse now. There're more Peacekeepers, and they're a lot more strict than they were before. I can't even hunt anymore! I know you don't want me to do it, but this isn't just about you, it's about all of District Twelve. If I don't do something soon, there isn't going to be anything left of me_ to_ save."

I hate how he always has to do that. Every time we start to get close he begins to talk about a rebellion again. It's like he can't make up his mind. One of these days he's going to have to choose between either being with me or starting a rebellion, and I'm afraid that he won't choose me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I don't think he loves me as much as I love him.

I shake my head and turn away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. "I suppose I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" When he doesn't answer me I sigh. "I didn't think so." I gave him a sad smile. "Let's keep moving."

We walk down the path in silence, neither of us really sure what to say. I try to strike up a normal conversation a few times, but he doesn't really answer. I can tell he's only thinking about the rebellion. I'm about to yell at him when we round a corner and are suddenly met with a sight that causes the words I'm about to say to stick in my throat. Two people are dangling from a rope around their necks. They've been hung.

I stifle a scream as Gale tries to pull me away from the grievous scene. He puts a protective arm around me as we walk past the dead pair. I don't know them, but I think Gale does.

"Now do you see why it's so important to start a rebellion?" he hisses, and then adds, more to himself, "I _knew_ this would happen! I should have expected it . . . I'm just surprised it took the Peacekeepers this long to do!"

"G-Gale?" My voice comes out in sort of a choked whimper. "I'm sorry . . . Do . . . Did you know those people?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, Madge . . ." his grey eyes become hard and emotionless, "go home."

"What?" I'm shocked by his abruptness. "Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Go home."

"What are you going to do?" I ask, my voice trembling. I'm terrified by the cold, emotionless Gale in front of me.

"I don't know," he answers slowly, "but whatever it is, it will make the Capitol pay."

"Gale, please, let's just go," I say, tears threatening to surface.

"Madge, I can't ignore this anymore!" he snaps, his voice rising. "They're killing people! How do I know the next person they come after won't be one of my siblings? Or you?"

"Gale, what if you die?" I sob.

"Then I'll have died for a worthy cause."

"I can't live without you!" I scream at him, tears spilling down my cheeks. I cover my face with my hands and cry, my voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper now. "I can't do this alone, not anymore. I've always been strong, for my parents, but now . . . I just can't. My best friend is in the Hunger Games, my mom still hasn't healed from the trauma she suffered, my dad is starting to collapse under the stress of having the Peacekeepers around, and I almost died. I-I can't do it. Not alone. I need you, Gale! Without your strength keeping me on my feet, I'll collapse. Gale . . . I don't want to suffer the same fate my mother did."

Gale looks at me, pain written across his face. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back, wishing the moment would never end.

"I promise you, Madge, I will never let that happen to you. As long as I draw breath I will do everything in my power to protect you from the Capitol. I . . ."—he took a deep breath—"Starting a rebellion, fighting against the people that have enslaved us, is the only way I know how to escape. I don't want to go back to being that selfish, hostile shell of a man I was before, and if the Capitol does something to you, I know that's what I'll become," he whispers to me as he holds me close to himself. He looks on the verge of a breakdown. This is the most vulnerable I have ever seen him.

Finally everything clicks. I always assumed he wanted to start a rebellion for his own reasons, or perhaps for Katniss, but that's not the case. He's doing it for me, to protect me. I can't believe I ever got angry at Gale. I know I'd do anything in my power to keep him from getting hurt.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

He looks at me in a confused manner.

"For the rebellion," I add, sounding as determined as possible, "how can I help?"

He looks at me skeptically. "This isn't going to be like last time when you said you wanted to help and then changed your mind two days later, is it?"

I can't tell if he's being serious or not, so I just roll my eyes. "Look, do you want my help or not?"

Gale gives a short laugh. "Hey, I'm not about to turn down that offer, I need all the help I can get! Meet me at my house tonight, okay? I'm discussing battle-plans with Thom then."

" 'Battle-plans'? Getting serious about this, huh?"

Gale grins. "You bet."

* * *

I dart between houses, trying not to be seen as I work my way towards Gale's house. I slip in the back door without knocking, just like he told me. As I enter I can hear Gale's voice in the kitchen.

"We can use the center of town as a focal point and push out in all directions at once," he tells his friend, who I assume is Thom, while pointing to a map of District 12.

"That's too obvious," I reply, coming up beside and making them jump. "The Peacekeepers are going to catch on if they see a bunch of people meeting in the center of town. I think we should have four different areas, one on each corner of District 12, and then we can all fight our way towards the center . . ."

* * *

**Gale**

Madge is brilliant. When it comes to tactics, I mean. I had no idea she was so gifted in coming up with strategies. I guess that comes from being a leader's daughter. Whenever I come up with a plan she improves it. I'm glad she's on my side, because after I adjourn the meeting and walk Madge back to her home I'm certain we're going to be able to pull this off. I feel confident we can win.

"Thanks for your help, Madge," I say as we reach her front door.

She kisses me gently. "I'm just glad I can help. Tomorrow then." She gives a slight smile and waves good bye to me, disappearing into her house.

"Tomorrow," I reply to myself. _Tomorrow, when things are going to start happening._


	10. Firebombs

_**Author's Note: Alright, so throughout this entire story I tried to keep it as canon as possible, but for those of you who know about Madge's fate in the books you'll know that it isn't very happy. I really wanted to end this story on a happy note, but I still want to keep it true to the books, so I wrote two different endings. The first ending is more canon and the second ending is happier, so you decide which one you like better.**_

* * *

**Gale**

I'm in high spirits as I walk through the road to the Everdeen house. I knock twice before Mrs. Everdeen answers the door.

"Gale? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the mines?" she asks, arching a quizzical eyebrow.

"If I succeed today, no one will ever be forced into those mines again," I reply mysteriously.

She stares at me for a few seconds, as if analyzing me, then she steps aside. "Please come in."

I step inside the house quickly, shutting the door behind me. I can hear the Everdeen's television playing, and when I step into the living room I see it is showing the Games.

"You shouldn't be watching that," I state bluntly. How many times do I need to tell her that watching the Games won't help her?

Mrs. Everdeen sighs. "I know, Gale . . . but I can't help it. I need to make sure Katniss is alright." Her eyes linger on the television screen before she returns her attention to me. "So you're going through with it? You're finally starting the rebellion?"

"Yes," I answer, "and I just wanted to make sure you and Prim are safe. So you need to get her from school and bring her here, keep your heads down and stay out of harm's way."

"Gale, I—"

"Under no circumstances can you leave the house. When it's safe I'll come and find you."

"And what happens if you lose?" Mrs. Everdeen asks softly.

I hesitate for a second. "Well, then at least the Peacekeepers won't be able to punish you because you won't have been a part of it. Now go get Prim, I won't start the battle until you're . . . . safe . . ." My voice trails off as a scene on the television catches my eye.

Katniss is examining something and Johanna Mason is right behind. Suddenly Johanna hits Katniss in the side of the head and pins her to the ground. I see Johanna pull out a knife but I can't see what she's doing to Katniss, the angle of the camera only shows Johanna's back. When Johanna gets up and sprints off I see Katniss lying on the ground, blood across the side of her face.

"Katniss!" Mrs. Everdeen screams.

The camera cuts away from Katniss. I'm so shocked I don't know what to do. _Is she dead? She can't be dead . . . Not Katniss._

Mrs. Everdeen is trembling; I think she's going into shock. Our eyes are glued to the screen, our conversation completely forgotten.

Everything on the screen is happening so fast, and the cameras keep changing. I see Brutus and Chaff die, but I can't quite tell who killed them, everyone is running and fighting, it's utter chaos. The screen switches to a different camera and I see Katniss wrapping some sort of wire around an arrow . . .

_Wait, Katniss? She's alive!_ Relief floods in my, but instantly drains away again. Katniss points her arrow at something and fires it, there's a flash of light and a huge noise and then . . . the screen goes black.

It's suddenly very quite. It's as if all of District 12 is holding its breath. Mrs. Everdeen looks as me, obviously confused.

"What just happened?" she asks slowly.

I stand there silently, replaying what I saw in my head to try and make sense of it. "I think Katniss destroyed the Arena . . ."

_Katniss destroyed the Arena, Katniss _destroyed_ the Arena, Katniss . . . she destroyed it! _My mind starts racing. _If Katniss destroyed the Arena then the Capitol won't be happy, and if the Capitol isn't happy they'll want to punish her, and if they want to punish her they'll destroy what's close to her . . . they'll . . . Wait! If they want to destroy what's close to her then they'll destroy her home! _Everything clicks, and I suddenly realize that everyone in District 12 is in danger.

"Mrs. Everdeen, we need to get out of here now! Get everyone you can, and quickly! Meet me at the fence by the woods."

"Gale, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"Look, Katniss destroyed the arena! Don't you think the Capitol is going to want to punish her for that?" I reply sharply.

Mrs. Everdeen's eyes fill with fear as she realizes what I'm saying. She rushes to the kitchen and starts throwing her medical supplies into a basket.

"There's no time for that!" I cry. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Then go, Gale!" she replies, now putting food into the basket. "I'll be right behind you!"

Without a second thought I rush out of the Everdeen's house, I need to find Madge! As I'm running down the street I collide with someone. Madge gives a little yelp as she falls to the ground.

"Madge! Are you alright?" I ask, helping her to her feet.

"Gale, _what_ is going on?" She has a look of horror and anxiety on her face. "I was watching the Games and the screen went dark and it went quiet and . . ."

"Madge, I wish I had time to explain but I don't. All you need to know is that all of District 12 is in danger. I need you to get everyone you can quickly and meet me by the fence in front of the forest."

"Gale, I don't—"

"Madge, I need you to trust me, please! Now go, take no more than five minutes, okay?"

"Okay . . ." she replies slowly. She turns to leave, but then runs over to me and gives me a quick kiss. "Whatever happens, I love you, alright?"

I kiss her back. "I know. I love you too." With that the two of us run our separate ways.

* * *

**Madge**

I'm not able to get many people to come with me. Most of them probably think I'm crazy or joking or something. They don't understand how serious the situation is. I trust Gale, I trust him with my life. If he thinks we're in danger then we're in danger.

I lead the group of people to the rendezvous spot, spotting a larger group of people, about eight hundred in all. Gale must have had more luck than me in getting people.

Gale has a group of people working with him in tearing down the fence; it must not be electrocuted anymore. With a crash a section of the fence falls down.

"Follow me!" Gale cries, leading the group of people into the woods.

At that moment I hear a sort of buzzing sound in the distance, a group of hoverplanes are flying towards District 12.

"Gale! Gale!" I call, pointing up to the sky.

He follows my finger and spots the planes. "Hurry! Double time!"

The group of people starts to panic, pushing their way through the hole in the fence to get to the safety of the woods. As I look at the crowd my heart is gripped with fear; my parents aren't there.

_I can still get them, there's still time!_ I push my way through the crowd and sprint down the street towards my house. _I can't leave them behind!_

* * *

**Gale**

I'm leading the group of people through the woods to the lake that Katniss and I used to visit, the only place I know is safe, when I realize that Madge is no longer in the group. Panic and terror fill me as I search the group. I pull the closest person aside: Prim.

"Where's Madge?" I demand.

"She went back to get her parents," Prim replies.

It feels like someone dumped ice cold water down my back. "Prim, keep these people moving. You should reach a meadow soon, you'll be safe there."

"Wait, where are you going?" Prim asks.

"To get Madge!" I reply, sprinting off.

I jump through the hole in the fence and tear down the street to the Undersee's house. I look to the sky and see the hoverplanes start to drop bombs. A building beside me blows up, sending a shard of glass from its window straight into my arm. I grunt in pain but don't stop. I can see the glint of Madge's golden hair right in front of me, I have to catch her! Bombs are dropping all around me, flames lick my arms and face.

"Madge! Madge!" I yell, but she can't hear me.

A hoverplane swoops over my head and releases a bomb, directed right at the Undersee's house.

"MADGE!"

* * *

**Madge**

I burst into my house, calling desperately for my parents. I have to get them to safety! I have to protect them! I have to—

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of explosions close by. I look out the window and see the bomb flying towards the house, and I instantly know I've made a mistake . . .

* * *

**Gale**

"MADGE!"

I'm so close to the house! I can see her in the window, I have to save her! At that moment the bomb hits the house and the house explodes, throwing me backwards. Pain washes over my body as I'm burned by the flames from the explosion, but I ignore it and jump to my feet.

"Madge! Madge!" The smoke all around me burns my throat and makes my eyes water. "Madge! Madge!" She's got to be in the wreckage somewhere, if I call her loud enough she'll come out. "Madge! Madge!"

Someone grabs me and pulls me away from the flaming remains. "Gale, she's gone!"

I pull away from the person's grasp. "No! No she's not! Madge! Madge!"

"Gale, stop!"

I can see now that the person is Thom.

"Gale, I'm sorry," he says, grabbing me and pulling me back again. "There's nothing you can do about her! If you stay here, you'll be killed too! The hoverplanes are still dropping firebombs everywhere!"

"I wish I _were_ dead," I reply, devoid of emotion. Madge is dead, the Capitol killed her. I couldn't save her, I failed. There's no more feelings left in me, I just feel cold.

"We'll make them pay, Gale," Thom says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Anger flairs up inside me, the familiar anger I had in me all the time before Madge changed me. Madge . . . she's gone. The Capitol took the one thing I cared about. I know I'll never be happy again . . . because of them.

With one last look at the smoking wreckage, Thom and I hurry back through District 12 and into the woods to the meadow were the people we managed to save sit. I can still see the flames from here.

"Gale?" Prim walks up to me slowly.

"I couldn't save her, Prim," I tell her. "I couldn't save Madge."

"I'm sorry . . ." Prim whispers. "Gale, what now?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, "but I swear I will do everything in my power to keep everyone here safe, and I will not rest until the Capitol pays!"

One day, maybe not today, but one day, the Capitol will regret what they did . . .


	11. Alternative Ending

**_Author's Note: This is the alternative ending I made, it picks up half way through the other ending._**

* * *

**Gale**

I'm leading the group of people through the woods to the lake that me and Katniss use to visit, the only place I know is safe, when I realize that Madge is no longer in the group. Panic and terror fill me as I search the group. I pull the closest person aside, Prim.

'Where's Madge?" I demand.

"She went back to get her parents," Prim replies.

It fills like someone dumped ice cold water down my back. "Prim, keep these people moving. You should reach a meadow soon, you'll be safe there."

"Wait, where are you going?" Prim asks.

"To get Madge!" I reply, sprinting off.

I jump through the hole in the fence and tear down the street to the Undersee's house. I look to the sky and see the hoverplanes start to drop bombs. A building beside me blows up, sending a shard of glass from its window start into my arm. I grunt in pain but don't stop. I can see the glint of Madge's golden hair right in front of me. I'm gaining on her! Bombs are dropping all around me; flames lick my arms and face.

A hoverplane swoops over my head and releases a bomb, directed right at the Undersee's house.

"Madge!" I yell, but she can't hear me. I have to save her! I've almost caught her! She's about to enter her house, I can't let her!

I put on an extra burst of speed and tackle her to the ground right as her house explodes. Flames wash over me and burn my back and arms, but I ignore them. Madge pushes me off of her and gets to her feet.

"Mother! Father!" She bursts into tears. "I couldn't save them! How could I have forgotten about them, Gale? This is all my fault!"

I put my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. "This isn't your fault, Madge, it's the Capitol's, and I swear, I will make them pay for what they did. Now we have to go. We can't stay here, the hoverplanes are still dropping firebombs."

She lets me lead her through District 12 and back into the woods without a word. When we reach the meadow where the other survivors are, she finally speaks.

"Gale? I . . . Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've . . ."

I grab Madge and kiss her passionately, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Madge, I'm just glad you're alive. I promise you I will never let anything happen to you, I will fight until my very last breath to protect you no matter what."

"What now, Gale? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I reply truthfully, "but I'll do everything in my power to keep these people safe and I will not rest until the Capitol pays for what they did."

She nods slowly and looks towards the fires in the distance. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper back.

Right now I've got Madge by my side, and that's all I need.

* * *

**_That's all folks. Thanks so much for reading!_**


End file.
